godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (Fighting Application)
Godzilla: Monster Mayhem is one of two video games under the same title developed by Indiagames for mobile devices, the other being a sidescroller. The game was released on September 15th, 2009, for the App Store and has not been updated since, and has since been removed from the App Store. Gameplay The only thing that can be done in this game is fight. There is no skill, difficulty, story or campaign mode, abilities, or anything of the like. It is only one fight with Godzilla/King Ghidorah in one city surrounded by a red force field. The goal of the game is to beat the opponent two out of three times in a fight. The game has leaderboards with high scores as well. History The game had been in thought since November of 2005 when Indiagames Ltd. got into a deal with Toho Company Ltd.Indiagames get Godzilla into mobiles to create two Godzilla games as well as many wallpapers, screensavers, ringtones, and alerts. The first game was finally released on September 15th of 2009, but nothing else from the original deal other than the second game ever came to be. Description "Godzilla - Monster mayhem is a monstrous one-on-one fighting game where you get to fight as King Ghidorah or as mighty Godzilla himself. Fight using innovative gesture controls in a 3 round showdown against you arch nemesis using various attacks and counter moves. Challenge your friends to showdowns via email or through Facebook. Brag about your destructive fighting capabilities by posting directly to your Wall on Facebook. Features of the Game: - Gesture based fighting controls - Range of attacking and Counter moves - 3 Round matches - Upload you scores - Challenge your friends to see who's the better fighter - Post directly to Facebook and let everyone know about your skills Godzilla, Gigan, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, Fire Rodan, Megalon. All Related Characters and Character Designs are Trademarks of Toho Co., Ltd. 2009 Toho Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Licensed and Distributed by Indiagames Ltd. 2009 Indiagames Ltd." Monsters The monsters are rendered in 3D models that were pretty low quality so the old 2.2 iOS Apple products could handle them. Playable *Godzilla - The titular King of the Monsters appears with his trademark blue atomic breath, and a few melee attacks including punches and tail swipes. This Godzilla's design seems to be based on the Heisei Godzilla's design. *King Ghidorah - King Ghidorah is the only other playable character that made it into the game. King Ghidorah does not have his signature roar and does not fire gravity beams, but instead normal fire breath. King Ghidorah seems to also be based on his Heisei incarnation. Scrapped These monsters were meant to be added in later updates as they were not in the 1.0 release but were ultimately scrapped and forgotten along with the game itself. All of these are mentioned in the trademarks. *Gigan *Anguirus *Hedorah *Mechagodzilla - Which version of MechaGodzilla would appear is not known. *Fire Rodan *Megalon *Mothra - Mentioned in interview with Vishal Gondal, CEO of Indiagames Ltd. Gallery Screenshots Godzilla_Monster_Mayhen_3D_Title.png Monster Mayhem 1.jpg Monster Mayhem 2.jpg Monster Mayhem 3.jpg Monster Mayhem 4.jpg Monster Mayhem 5.jpg References Category:Godzilla video games - 2000s